Mordecai and Rigby pirate Minecraft
by JustSagan
Summary: It is time to show you the true horrors that criminals are capable of.


It was a very Regular day for Mordecai and Rigby. They were supposed to be working on cleaning the house while Benson was out running errands, but they instead decided to play some Minecraft on the houses computer. However, there was one problem… The houses computer didn't have Minecraft.

Mordecai and Rigby checked for a good hour, but they had to accept the fact that there was no Minecraft.

" _Aww man… I guess we better get back to work Rigby…_ " Mordecai said, as he stood up.

However, just as Mordecai was about to leave, Rigby stopped him.

" _No wait! I have an idea!_ "

Mordecai stopped to hear him out.

" _Now Mordecai, we dont have any money to buy Minecraft, so why dont we just pirate it?_ "

Mordecai was quite shocked to hear this.

" _We can't pirate Minecraft Rigby! We could go to jail for that, or worse!_ "

Rigby didnt listen to Mordecai, and immediately went onto a pirate website, and found a copy of Minecraft. Rigby then downloaded Minecraft, and motioned for Mordecai to come over to him and look at the computer.

" _Check it Mordecai! We got Minecraft FOR FREE! Now let's play!_ "

Mordecai was still not happy about this, but he could not pass on the opportunity to play some Minecraft.

They spent the next two hours playing Minecraft, and rotating turns after someone died. However, just as they were about to finish playing, and start working on what they were supposed to be doing, they heard the front door of the house being kicked in.

They were about to go and investigate, but then suddenly the SWAT team busted down the door to their computer room, and pointed their guns at them.

" _GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND! OR WE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!_ " One of the SWAT team guys yelled.

Mordecai and Rigby then quickly got on the floor, and put their hands behind their heads. The SWAT team member then cuffed them, and put bags over their heads.

They were then taken outside, and thrown violently into the back of a van. The van then started to drive away.

" _Mordecai, i'm sca-_ "

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ "

Rigby was then punched in the face by a member of the SWAT team.

After about an hour, the van finally reached its destination.

" _YOU TWO BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT, OR WE ARE GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WHERE YOU SIT!_ "

The two then quickly got up, and walked out of the van. They were then grabbed by two FBI members, and dragged into a nearby building. The two were then dragged into an interrogation room, and tied to two chairs. Their bags were finally removed, and the first thing they saw was a very angry looking FBI interrogator.

" _So… you two thought that you could get away with pirating Minecraft? Well you can't! Now tell me why you did it!?_ "

The two looked at eachother, and then Mordecai decided to tell the Interrogator what was going on.

" _Listen sir. We just wanted to play Minecraft, and we didn't have any money to buy it. So my friend here thought that it would be a good idea to pirate it…_ "

The Interrogator looked quite angry.

" _So you're telling me that you didn't try to stop him!? People like you make me sick!_ "

The Interrogator then pulled a gun out of his jacket, and shot Mordecai in the head.

" _Mordecai! NOOO!_ " Rigby yelled out, and then started to cry.

The Interrogator then turned his attention to the devastated Rigby.

" _So… You pirated minecraft… Just because you didn't have any money?_ "

Rigby didn't respond, he just continued to cry.

" _Well I guess you won't talk… I better torture you now!_ "

The interrogator then pulled out some jumper cables that were attached to a generator. He then hooked the cables up to Rigby's nuts.

" _Wha… What are you do- AHHHHHH!_ "

Rigby's nuts were then filled with a whole crap load of electric bolts. The interrogator continued to do this for about 4 minutes, until finally stopping.

" _Ha ha ha… I enjoy watching people like you suffer… But I guess I should put you out of your misery… After all, i'm actually Bill Gates!_ "

The Interrogator then pulled his disguise off, revealing that he was actually Bill Gates. Rigby was about to say something, but was then backhanded by Bill Gates.

" _Rigby, when you pirate Minecraft, you are taking MONEY from ME! But don't worry… I'll make sure that you NEVER pirate again!_ "

Bill Gates then pointed his gun at Rigby, and shot him in the head. Bill Gates then walked out of the building, and ordered the SWAT team to burn the building to the ground…

…

…

…

This story was brought to you by Microsoft. Please do not pirate video games.


End file.
